If $\sqrt{2+\sqrt x}=3$, what is $x?$
Solution: Squaring both sides of the given equation, we get \[2 + \sqrt{x} = 9.\]Then, $\sqrt{x} = 9-2 = 7.$ Squaring again gives $x = 49.$

We check our answer by substituting $x = 49$ into the given equation: \[\sqrt{2+\sqrt{x}} = \sqrt{2 + \sqrt{49}} = \sqrt{2 + 7} = \sqrt{9} = 3.\]Therefore, $x = \boxed{49}$ is the correct solution. (The step of checking the answer is necessary because squaring both sides of an equation sometimes introduces extraneous roots -- solutions which do not actually satisfy the original equation.)